Rain♦BLOW!!
Rain♦BLOW!! is a song sung by a TBA group of six people. The first three members were announced- COLOR. The song is written by Hanako Inoue and still doesn't have a CD. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Rain, BLOW!! Suichū de no burasuto! Rain, BLOW!! 7-Shoku no hikari Toppu ni tsunagarimasu! (Time has come boku no tame ni Sore wa my moment to glow Sutēji wa soradesu, spotlight e Raito wa bokura ni kagayaku, it's Rain♦BLOW!!) Tsuneni, aka, ki, ao kara kaishi sa re Mix match mix match Kazoekirenai hodo no konbo ga aru Orenji, ai to midori no kanzen'na E no subete no hito ga mite imasu Yume ga kimashita! Zero kara hajimari Unmei no kaigi Kimi o ushinau, futatabi au Rival to friend Jiyū wa pasuwādo Kirakira raibu e Tsudzukeru... Rain♦BLOW!! Egao o motarasu. Bokura no story no iji pēji Ima dewa owaranai no hanashi Ai wa nisemono de, ai wa shinjitsu Sore wa mada aidesu Tsudzukeru! Rain♦BLOW!! Namida ga 7-shoku ga han'ei sa remasu. Kako o wasureru yō ni ohanashi ga hiraku. Ai no yōna mono wa arimasen Neji wo maite ugoku Toppu ni gēto o hirakimasu! |-| English= Rain, BLOW!! Blast in the water! Rain, BLOW!! The light of seven colors Will lead us to the top! (The time has come for me It’s my moment to glow The stage is empty, on the spotlight The lights shine on us, it’s Rain♦Blow) It starts always from red, yellow and blue Mix match mix match, There are countless combos Orange, indigo and green complete The picture we can all see Our dream has come! Starting from zero A fated meeting I lose you, we meet again From rivals to friends Freedom is the password To a shining live! Go on… Rain♦BLOW!! And bring us smiles. The first page of our story A story of now that won’t end Love is fake, love is the truth But it’s still love! Go on! Rain♦BLOW!! Your tears will reflect seven colors My story will start as I forget the past. There’s nothing like love It will drive the screw And open the gate to the top! Full Ver. Romaji= Rain, BLOW!! Suichū de no burasuto! Rain, BLOW!! 7-Shoku no hikari Toppu ni tsunagarimasu! (Time has come boku no tame ni Sore wa my moment to glow Sutēji wa soradesu, spotlight e Raito wa bokura ni kagayaku, it's Rain♦BLOW!!) Tsuneni, aka, ki, ao kara kaishi sa re Mix match mix match Kazoekirenai hodo no konbo ga aru Orenji, ai to midori no kanzen'na E no subete no hito ga mite imasu Yume ga kimashita! Zero kara hajimari Unmei no kaigi Kimi o ushinau, futatabi au Rival to friend Jiyū wa pasuwādo Kirakira raibu e Tsudzukeru... Rain♦BLOW!! Egao o motarasu. Bokura no story no iji pēji Ima dewa owaranai no hanashi Ai wa nisemono de, ai wa shinjitsu Sore wa mada aidesu (Say bye yakunitatanai namida ni Run Away sore wa muimidesu Yūjō ga present, sore o ukeire Sa mo nai to sore wa you ni taishitedearou!) Nengo ni mītingu Kibō to shite fukumimasen Nante arimasen yō ni fukanō Ue kara jun ni Kimi wa taoremashita Baaideatte mo warui mie Kongo o tsudzuke Beru o narashimasu! Tsudzukeru... Rain♦BLOW!! Namida ga 7-shoku ga han'ei sa remasu. Kako o wasureru yō ni ohanashi ga hiraku. Ai no yōna mono wa arimasen Neji wo maite ugoku Toppu ni gēto o hirakimasu! Nani mo yūjin to ga dekimasen Kotonaru shite iru, tokubetsudesu Nichiyōbi ni o wakare o iu Koko de, chiisana shōjo wa mada naku Rain♦BLOW!! Kumonoue ni slide. Kōhō ni iku tame ni nōpasu ga naidesu. Hibi wa itsumo tanoshii Kore ijō no kanashimi wa, tewotsunaide Wareware wa kakumei-tachi no PriPara Life o ishi |-| English= Rain, BLOW!! Blast in the water! Rain, BLOW!! The light of seven colors Will lead us to the top! (The time has come for me It’s my moment to glow The stage is empty, on the spotlight The lights shine on us, it’s Rain♦Blow) It starts always from red, yellow and blue Mix match mix match, There are countless combos Orange, indigo and green complete The picture we can all see Our dream has come! Starting from zero A fated meeting I lose you, we meet again From rivals to friends Freedom is the password To a shining live! Go on… Rain♦BLOW!! And bring us smiles. The first page of our story A story of now that won’t end Love is fake, love is the truth But it’s still love! (Say bye to the useless tears It’s pointless to run away Friendship is a present, you must accept it Or else it will be against you!) Meeting after years Being free as I wish No such thing as impossible Starting from the top You fell down Even when it looks bad Keep on going forward And ring the bell! Go on… Rain♦BLOW!! Your tears will reflect seven colors My story will start as I forget the past. There’s nothing like love It will drive the screw And open the gate to the top! Nothing is impossible with friends We’re different, we’re special Say goodbye to the Sunday Where that girl is crying Rain♦BLOW!! Slide over the clouds. There’s no path to go backwards. The days are always fun No more sadness, hold our hands We’ll revolution our PriPara Life! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Hilulu's songs Category:Hibiki's songs Category:Single Category:Songs Category:ParaPri 2016